digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Digital Tamer/Fanfic! Dark Plot Army Chapters 1-5
Prologue In a strange, warped Zone, two soldiers floated still on nothing. "Shoutmon X4C, you have failed our world." Said one of the figures. "Leopardmon-San, I will kill you if I must. I'm serving the greatest mind in this world and nothing will stop me." Said the other figure, seemingly Shoutmon X4C. "You respect me by calling me by my Knight's Name," "I guess I'm too used to old times!" Shoutmon X4C joked. "However, you disrespect the Digital World by joining this one true evil. If anyone dies here, it will be you." Leopardmon readied his sword. "I won't take blasphemy of my Lord!" Yelled Shoutmon X4C. He moved his hands away from the large, black V on his chest and called, "CHAOTIC VICTORISE!" The V suddenly glowed a deep purple and blasted out twice the size of Shoutmon X4C. Leopardmon put his sword back and held out his hand. "Dark Mecha Zone Code Crown! Transport!" He then disapeared into a green circle, which exploded violently when the Chaotic Victorise hit it, causing considerable damage to Shoutmon X4C. Chapter 1 - Loweemon is Knighted "Where could he be?" Pondered BlackwarGreymon who was standing in a wasteland with a grey city far behind him. This BlackWarGreymon was slightly unusual, instead of a right claw, there was a large gun. A green portal then opened right infront of him. A very tired Leopardman flew out and landed. "Leopardmon-San! Are you alright?" BlackwarGreymon asked, holding Leopardmon upright. "I'm fine. I just had a fight with Shoutmon X4C. The traitor." "He's been so much stronger since he joined the Dark Titan." "Indeed he has, BlackwarGreymon-San. Now, don't worry about me, we need to get to Dark Mecha City." "Yes, Leopardmon-San." The two walked into the city, many were waiting, a huge parade route ahead of them. The Digimon in the crowd were mostly run down and dirty Machine Digimon, many Hagurumon included. BlackwarGreymon and Leopardmon stood in the middle of the road. The Digimon cheered. "Someone in our city! Knighted! It's been years since that last happened!" Said one Hagurumon to another. "Quiet! They're about to Digi Xros!" Said another. Leopardmon raised his hand. "Digimon of Dark Mecha City," the crowds cheered. "We are here today to knight one of your heroes. As you know, to do so, we must become one." The crowds cheered even louder. "Leopardmon!" He called. "BlackwarGreymon!" BlackwarGreymon called. The two became engulfed in a black light and flew past eachother, making a cross shape, then colided. From the bright light caused by the colision, a much mightier shape was formed. "DIGI-XROS!" They called. "Leopardmon X2BW!" The new Digimon proclaimed. The crowds went absolutley wild. "Bring forth the candidate!" Boomed Leopardmon X2BW in both Leopardmon and BlackwarGreymon's voice. Hoisted on a chair by Andromon and heavily surrounded by Guardmon, a Loweemon was sitting patiently, he then jumped down onto the ground and kneeled on one leg, looking down. The crowd fell silent in suspense. "Loweemon, you have been nominated by the Digimon in your fair city, where we once lived also. By being knighted by us through your people's vote, you must leave this city and only return when absolutley needed. Do you understand?" "Yes, Leopardmon X2BW-San." "You will become a part of the Dark Plot Army. You must not betray us, or you will be severley punished. Do you understand?" "Yes, Leopardmon X2BW-San." "So, with this sword, I hereby knight you, Loweemon, into Loweemon-san." Leopardmon X2BW gently touched both Loweemon's shoulders with his sword. The crows went as wild as ever. Loweemon stood and raised his arm. "I will serve the Digital World with courage, love, reliability, light, hope, kindness, sincerity, knowledge and friendship." The crowd then disbanded to leave the warrior to his private meal with his new teammates. Several Hagurumon remained to watch him enter the dining hall. "Loweemon-san..." "It has that ring to it dosent it?" "Indeed it does." Leopardmon X2BW turned his head and smiled at the Hagurumon. One of them fell over in shock. "Leopardmon X2BW-san just smiled at us!" One said, hoisting the fallen over. "Who knows? We might join him eventually." The other said, helping to lift up the fainted Hagurumon. Chapter 2 - New Recruits and The Adventure's Beginning. The three Digimon moved into a small building and sat at a large table that filled up the center of the room. Lots of food and wine was set out on it. "Let me be the first, Loweemon-San," began BlackwarGreymon, "to welcome you to the Dark Plot Army." Leopardmon raised his wine glass. "A toast!" "Cheers!" Replied BlackwarGreymon. "Thank you" said Loweemon, gratefully. A few hours later, they were all stuffed. "We'll be leaving immediatley." Told Leopardmon, standing up. "Already?" Questioned Loweemon. "Of course, the Sandstorm Zone awaits us. We need to get the Code Crown so we can then transport to the Frozen Lake Zone." BlackwarGreymon explained. "To then get the Code Crown of that area?" Replied Loweemon. "But of course. We need them all to restore peace once more." Continued BlackwarGreymon. "Speaking of the Code Crowns," Started Leopardmon with a sigh. He held out his hand, a damaged and cracked Code Crown rose from it, "The Dark Mecha Zone Code Crown has been seriously damaged thanks to Shoutmon X4C. We wont be able to use it, and probably not fix it." "We'd better get going." Ended BlackwarGreymon. "Of course..." Said Loweemon. Just at the edge of the city was a very large desert, drenched with a sandstorm, but only the desert. Even the closest part of the city was completley sand free. Just as the trio were about to enter, a group of around 30 Hagurumon came up to them. "Don't leave!" One said. "Yeah, we'll come with you!" Said another. "Hmm...how can you come in useful?" Asked Leopardmon. "We can attach together, I guess you could make some equipment with us. "Sounds good, Leopardmon-San." Remarked BlackwarGreymon. "Alright, you all have temporary Knightship as 'Hagurumonz'" The small group cheered and proceeded to follow their new leaders. A few minutes into the Desert, a lump of sand infornt of Leopardmon started to shake, out of it came a yellow mace. "Aha! Ankylomon-San!" Remarked Leopardmon. "Glad I found you!" Came a noise from the sand, Ankylomon. He then came out of the sand and revealed himself. "And I see you have Loweemon-San! Oh? And some Hagurumon-Sans?" "We're temporarily Hagurumonz, sir!" One said. "Ah, very good." "Nice to meet you, Ankylomon-San!" Said Loweemon, carefully shaking his mace tail. Ankylomon, another member of the Dark Plot Army, was out in the Sandstorm Zone looking for the Code Crown. "So, have you found it?" Asked BlackwarGreymon. "Not quite. I have alot of hints as to where it is, however." "Always better to be closer than nowhere atall!" Smiled Leopardmon. Just as he made this remark, a large shadow covered the Dark Plot Army and then went towards the Dark Mecha City, it then started to drop bombs and destroy buildings in the city. Chapter 3 - Invasion of the Airship, BaraBrimpmon! "I think I know what that is." Recalled BlackwarGreymon. "What?" Asked Ankylomon, turning around. "It's BaraBrimpmon. The Digi-Xros form of Brimpmon and a Weapon Digimon. If it's attacking the city, that's a bad sign." "Then we better go in it." Said Leopardmon. "But, Leopardmon-San," objected Loweemon, "It'd seem me, Ankylomon-San and Hagurumonz can't fly." The Hagurumonz started to get giddy. "Well, it'd seem they have an idea. Time to put it in action!" Said Leopardmon with a smile on his face. He raised his arm, a small light came out of it. "Hagurumonz!" He called, 15 of the 30 gathered. "Ankylomon-San!" He continued. "DIGI-XROS!" He shouted, clenching his open hand to a fist, the light just coming out of his hands. The Hagurumonz started to fit together, forming a large platform. Their lines disappeared, just making a grey platform with a yellow line of the outside, with a few spare Hagurmonz on the outside. Ankylomon stood on the platform. "Ankylomon + Haguruplatform!" "Hagurumonz!" "Loweemon-San!" "DIGI-XROS!" The same device was made, with Loweemon standing on top. "Loweemon + Haguruplatform!" "Alright boys, let's fly!" Said Leopardmon, opening his wings and flying to the giant airship. "See ya in the skies!" Continued BlackwarGreymon, utilizing his jetpack. The Hagurumonz on the side of the platofrm started to spin raipdly, causing it to float upwards, they then took to BaraBrimpmon themselves. The inside of the ship Digimon was alot smaller than they thought, infact, it was just the one, big area. At the front, steering the ship was a human. He stood tall with long, brown hair and wore a blue jacket and jeans. He turned around. "And who are you?" He asked "We're the Dark Plot Army. Just who are you? And why are you attacking the city?" Leopardmon asked. "My name is Raiko, General of the Fuhzi Army." He gripped onto the Dark Blue Xros Loader in his hand and held it upwards, "And you are intruders, so, MetalGarurumon, ExVeemon, release!" Out of the Xros Loader came two Digimon, MetalGarurumon and ExVeemon. Raiko held the Xros Loader again. "MetalGarurumon, Exveemon! DIGI-XROS!" MetalGarurumon's Armour then started to split up into parts, and coat itself onto ExVeemon, who now held a cannon for an arm. The combinied Digimon shouted it's name; "EXVEEMON X2!" The Digimon stood, awaiting it's foes move. Leopardmon raised his hand, "Leopardmon! Ankylomon-San! Hagurumonz!" He put his hand down quickly, "DIGI-XROS!" The Hagurumonz formed a circle joining together, which then turned into a grey shield with a yellow outline, Leopardmon held it in his left hand. Ankylomon's body and head then dissapeared into his tail, which became bigger and replaced Leopardmon's right arm "LEOPARDMON X3!" Chapter 4 - Leopardmon X3 vs ExVeemon X2: Battle to Save the City! The two Digimon faced eachother, Leopardmon X3 ran towards his foe. "MACE PUNCH!" He called, whacking his opponent in the chest. "Pretty good," remarked ExVeemon X2, he raises his cannon, "But can you take an EX-GARURU CANNON?!" A blue energy formed inside the cannon and shot out in a ball, with a line of it on the front in the shape of an X. It hit Leopardmon X3 hard, sending him flying backwards, he got up immediatley and readied his mace. "LUNGING MACE!" He yelled, flying in to hit his foe's face. This got him powerfuly, knocking a bit of his armour off. Watching the intense fight, Blackwargremon perked up slightly. "Loweemon-san" He said, getting his teammate's attention "Yes, Blacwargreymon-san?" He repiled "Make sure nothing goes wrong, I'm going to try and find a way to stop BaraBrimpmon." "You got it!" Nodded Loweemon. As Blackwargreymon flew off, ExVeemon X2 ran towards Leopardmon X3, "WOLFARMOUR ELBOW!" He called, thrusting his elbow towards his foe. Leopardmon X3 quickly raised his HaguruShield and blocked the hit, he then pulled it away quickly to make ExVeemon X2 fall over. Leopardmon X3 was abut to whack his foe's face when he heard a call from behind him, "SHADOW METEOR!" Yelled Loweemon, striking a foe that nearly sucker attacked Leopardmon X3. The Digimon was Peacockmon, Raiko had released it when Leopardmon X3 was distracted. "I surrender this battle." Said Raiko calmly, yet quickly. Leopardmon X3 split back up into Leopardmon, Ankylomon and the Hagurumonz. "Alright, then we claim victory." Ankylomon said. Raiko then smirked, "I surrender, of course, to start a new battle!" He said slyly, holding up his Xros Loader. "ExVeemon X2! Peacockmon! DIGI-XROS!" Peacockmon latched itself onto ExVeemon X2's back, who now had control over it's wings. "EXVEEMON X3!" He flew outside of the blimp. "I saw BlackWargreymon fly out, you can't fool me!" Chapter 5 - Battle Outside the Blimp! Blackwargreymon VS ExVeemon X3! Blackwargreymon immediatley spotted his opponent fly out the airship. "DRAGON CANNON!" He called, firing a dark pink blast from the cannon that is his right hand. The blast hit ExVeemon X3, knocking him into BaraBrimpmon. "So much for a battle." Remarked Blackwargreymon, who flew off. He was then hit by many light blue diamond shaped crystals, launched from ExVeemon X3, who didn't seem at all weakened. "SHINING FEATHER STORM!" ExVeemon X3 yelled, sending another flurry of his feathers at Blackwargreymon. He swiftly dodged them and let out another Dragon Cannon, which hit ExVeemon X3 again, but with no damage. "Barely a scratch." Laughed Raiko. Leopardmon then reached his hand out to DigiXros. "Oh no you don't!" Said Raiko, stopping him by blocking Leopardmon's hand with his Xros Loader, which interfeared with Leopardmon's concentration. Blackwargreymon was clearly struggling against his overpowered foe. "End this!" Raiko commanded, "Unleash your best attack!" ExVeemon X3's wings started to glow a deep blue, then white, and his cannon started to collect energy. "PLASMA LAUNCHER!" Four large balls of energy fired towards Blackwargreymon and hit him, but nothing happened. They then started to flash white and all exploded. Blackwargreymon fell, and Leopardmon went to catch him. "So that leaves you lot." Raiko said to Ankylomon, Loweemon and Hagurumonz. "See ya!" A said, being whisked away by ExVeemon X3 and started to laugh evilly. A red light then started flashing and Digimon suddenly appeared and started to fly out the ship. "SELFDESTRUCT CRASHLAND!" Called BaraBrimpmon loudly, slowly falling towards the city. "How will we get out?" Worried Ankylomon. "We can't fly!" Said Hagurumonz. "But I can!" Said a voice from outside. The Digimon looked over the egde and saw a very large platform-like grey Digimon with about a dozen rockets on it's back. "Boosetlymon-san!" Called Ankylomon happily. "Everyone jump onto him!" "Looks like I came just in time!" Boosetlymon said. Ankylomon, Loweemon and the Hagurumonz boarded him, with plenty of room to spare. A cockpit appeared over them and Boosetlymon flew off at an incredible speed. But behind them, BaraBrimpmon crashed into the Dark Mecha City and exploded, destroying it all. "Holy-" Shouted Loweemon. "Our home!" Cried the Hagurumonz. "Guys, look!" Said Loweemon, holding the Dark Mecha Code Crown. It glowed and suddenly began to repair itself, leaving a new image on it too. "It says...Dust Zone?" Read Loweemon. The Code Crown then dissapeared in a flash, but outside, another flash could be seen. "The Sandstorm Zone Code Crown!" Exclaimed Ankylomon. Boosetlymon landed and Ankylomon jumped out to pick it up. "I got it!" He said, before two figures dropped onto him. A few minutes later, the three woke up on the platform of Boosetlymon, who was flying aimlessly. "They awake!" Called Loweemon. The other two were Blackwargreymon and Leopardmon, who had crashed into Ankylomon. They looked extremely weak and beat up. Watch my blog for the next chapter! Chapter 6 - New Rival in the Frozen Lake Zone; Girl With the Yellow Xros Loader! Category:Blog posts